percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voyage: Prologue
Josh's P.O.V It's been a few months after I had my crying curse lifted by the blue flower. I was sitting down on a porch in front of the big house. It's a normal looking day. The Athena cabin is planning strategy for the upcoming capture the flag game. The Aphrodite cabin were busy with their makeups, and Chiron cantered over towards the dining pavilion, preparing some foods for demigods to eat their breakfast. I remembered my bed that is replaced over and over again due to me having the crying curse that time, but thankfully, the cuse had been lifted. I have some good news. My sister, Bella McLean, decided to stay in this camp rather than the roman camp. Isn't that amazing? I mean, I haven't seen my sister ever since I was a kid. I didn't even know that I have a sister. My barrier stage is in 3/5, since it's been 2 months I have not been in my coma-induced sleep. Anyways, I walked towards my cabin, which from the outside, looks very beautiful, with walls and roofs always glowing in gold. The door is also glowing gold too. I opened the door and entered the room. First, I took a peek inside to see if there's anyone inside the room. I looked left and right and it looks like the room is clean and no one is in there. So I entered the room, scanning the rooms left and right. Something tells me that something is not right. I got the feeling that I should get out of here fast, or else something terrible would happen. I trust my instincts and got out of the cabin. I almost always relied on my instincts, but this one is strange. My very own instinct had told me that I shouldn't enter my own cabin for unknown reason. As I watched through my cabin window, in a flash of darkness, a figure appeared. The figure seemed to be angry and vanished. I don't know if what I was seeing is true or not. I decided to check on the other cabins. I'm looking at the demeter cabin now. The same thing happened as I watched. In a flash of night, a figure appeared and they took a few demigods and vanished. "KATIE!!!!" A few of the residents of the cabin screamed. Just then, all of the residents in Demeter Cabin began to rush towards the door and began to run in the process. Adam's P.O.V I was sweeping the cabin clean. Percy Jackson is not the type of the guy you want to call "Neat" but when we have Tyson in our cabin, everything will be clean. We were waiting for our cabin's inspection, when suddenly, out of nowhere, darkness appeared. The darkness seemed to subside and it reveal a girl with dark aura with pitch black armor. The girl must have been at least 6'5 in height. The girl looked at Percy, grabbed him by the waist, and disappeared in the shadows. "PERCY!!!" Tyson and I yelled at the same time. I don't know who is doing this but it has to be stopped. Layla's P.O.V It was my turn to clean my cabin. I had it easy. I just imagined how the cabin will look like, and the cabin arrnaged itself that way. Or, it could have been faster if I made them instantly appeared the cabin to be tidy. "Great job, Layla." Annabeth said. "Now, let's get out to..." Then, darkness appeared out of nowhere. The darkness subsided and it reveal a girl with dark aura with pitch black armor. The girl is about 7'5 in height. The girl grabbed Annabeth's waist, and disappeared in the shadows. "ANNABETH!!!" Me, malcolm, and the rest of our cabin mates screamed. It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to think. I could bring Annabeth back, if only I know where she is. I dashed outside, followed with the Athena cabin, and as I ran and ran, I am running so fast that I bumped into Josh. We fell down and I landed on top of Josh. "Aww... maan." Josh said. "What..." Then darkness appeared again, and the same girl appeared again, and she took Josh by the waist and disappeared. "JOSH!!!" I yelled. Oh man... this is getting weirder and weirder. I saw people from all of the cabins crowding towards us. They obviously had not noticed some of us were taken. Chiron cantered towards the crowd, and stomped his hooves to get our attention. "Campers!" He shouted. We all turned towards him to give our attention. I looked around for Annabeth. Still, she wasn't here. She was kidnapped. I looked for Percy too, but he wasn't here. Then something dawned on me. Every head counsellor of each cabin had been kidnapped, and I wonder why. Just then, Bella came from her cabin to meet Chiron in the middle of the campfire. "Chiron, Josh has been..." "...kidnapped, I suppose." Chiron finished. Bella's eyes widened. "He is kidnapped?? Oh, brother..." She moaned, and come to attend the morning meeting. She looked dull, unlike the happy face she used to show when she is around her little brother. She had the same golden hair and eyes, but taller than him, and her hair is long. She fiddled with her orb made from her hands and let it shine, and I noticed that it's much more brighter than Josh's. I figure it's okay since she's Josh's big sister, and she's more powerful than him. Anyways, back to the case. Our head counsellors had been kidnapped by some unknown black girls. The Aphrodite campers claimed that Drew had been kidnapped by a guy who appeared out of nowhere. Each camper told their story, about their head counsellor is being kidnapped. Chiron frowned. "Since the head counsellor of each cabin has been kidnapped, we will find a substitute counsellor for this time only." Chiron said. Bella's P.O.V To tell the truth, I was enough witnessing my little brother Josh being kidnapped all the time. Just then, I felt a tap behind me, and when I looked behind me, I gaped instantly. It's Josh, my little brother. How had he survived the kidnapping? Layla saw it with her own eyes. "Surprised, sis?" Josh asked smugly. I nodded my head. The others looked at Josh and gasped. "Josh! You are... still here." Layla said. "Of course I'm still here." Josh told her. "I used a simple solid hologram to trick the kidnappers. Of course right about now, the kidnappers must have been frustrated when they found out that they have kidnapped the hologram copy of me." I clapped him in the back. He stumbled forward a little. "Now that's my little cute brother!" I ruffled his golden hair, along with a kiss. "It's clever of you!" Josh blushed. "Thanks." "Anyways..." "Father!" Someone called from the distance. I glanced over towards the voice. I saw 2 girls and 1 boy. The girls have golden hair but black eyes. And the boy had silver hair and eyes. They have the same hair color as Josh's. As I watched, Josh stretched his arms and hugged them. I wonder who they are. Darn it! I should have known. They're Josh's kids. Josh had grown up, and yet he still looked young as ever. It looks like the coma he had been inducing had been keeping him young and fit. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Voyage Category:Chapter Page